


Hikaru and the Tribble

by xPrinceElix



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Kirk/Spock/McCoy, M/M, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPrinceElix/pseuds/xPrinceElix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru struggles when Pavel finds a new friend in a tribble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hikaru and the Tribble

There were a few things Hikaru didn’t talk about. One of them was the fact that his boyfriend loved a goddamn tribble more then him.

In Pavel’s defense the goddamn thing was cute and all that shit and dear lord after seeing as many ugly aliens as they have (gorns, GORNS) he could understand why Pavel really liked the pure fluff ball.

It was after a mishap with this unnamed Klingon vessel shooting at a seemingly uninhabited planet, turned out it was just because the planet was full of tribbles and the Klingons and tribbles have some sort of built in animosity that the bombings were occurring. Kirk just HAD to swoop in and ward the Klingons off.

Sulu remembered McCoy hauling a crateful of tribbles on board without a word other then, “I need these for testing” and locked them in the medbay. Pavel no doubt managed to charm his way into grabbing one of the now neutered tribbles and kept it in their quarters. Hikaru glared across the room from his desk at the tribble who was perched on Pavel’s chest purring away cheerfully.

“Karu, why don’t you come lie down,” Pavel called. “No thanks, I have to finish this report. Besides, you seem to have enough company with that thing.” He saw Pavel frown with the notice of his passive aggressivness.

“Karu… What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

That accursed tribble growled at him day in and day out, to the point where Pavel joked that perhaps Hikaru was of Klingon descent. Hikaru couldn’t even sleep next to Pavel, the thing ALWAYS slept in between them and with it growling all the time, Hikaru had taken to sleeping on the other side of the room rolled up in his sleeping bag, of which Pavel had said nothing about. Clearly the thing held precedence to HIS bed.

“Karu,” Pavel tried again, shifting the tribble onto the bed, obviously moving to walk towards him. Standing quickly, Hikaru felt as if he was fifteen again in a fit of jealousy over something trivial, but regardless gathered up his PADD and uniform. Pulling his shirt on, he swiftly moved to exit.

“I’m going to out to finish this. I’ll… see you later.”

Without another word he left and rushed down the hall, he heard Pavel rush after him. “Karu,” he cried out. Pavel’s hand gripped his wrist firmly and swung him around with quite a bit of power. “Did I do something wrong?” Hikaru looked down slightly at the mass of curls that buried itself into the crook of his neck.

“No.”

Hikaru felt his irritation lessen slightly, but the thought of Pavel cuddling with the godforsaken thing and ignoring him the past week was still rather fresh in his mind and that didn’t allow for much serenity to pass.

“What’s wrong then Karu,” Pavel asked, his voice muffled against Hikaru’s neck. 

Seperating himself from Pavel, Hikaru kept his hands on Pavel’s shoulders, sighing deeply. “There is nothing wrong, just go to back to bed. I don’t want to listen to that thing purring anymore, it’s driving me nuts.” It’s also driving me even more insane looking at you cuddle it, instead of me, but who the hell am I to stop you. Oh yeah, your boyfriend, Hikaru thought grumpily.

“You can’t just send me to sleep. I’m not a child,” Pavel snapped, his accent thickening slightly with annoyance.

 

“I’m not sending you to sleep.”

Pavel scowled. “You’ve been such a terrible friend for the last week Karu, you don’t even look at me and now you’re being short. I haven’t down anything wrong.”

Throwing up his hands in exasperation, Hikaru turned and continued down the hall. He took a brief second of regret to turn around slightly when he heard Pavel’s strangled cry of irritation and anguish as the curly haired ensign went back to their quarters.

He shook it off and made his way up two floors. Standing awkwardly outside his destination, he pinged in.

“Who is it?”

“Sulu.”

The door slid open quickly and Uhura looked him up and down critically. “What’d you do now,” she asked. Hikaru shrugged and followed her in. The walls were still covered in books, music instruments and non-human literature like he remembered.

“You only come here when you’re feeling down. And so far seventy-five percent of the time it’s because of Chekov.”

Hikaru flopped down face first onto her bed after she indicated he should sit down. Groaning in irritation he discarded his PADD and rolled onto his back. “He doesn’t even talk to me anymore because of that thing. And I’m just so tired of looking at him with it. That thing won’t even let me sleep next to MY boyfriend.”

He was aware of the quick and controlled pat Uhura gave him on the shoulder. “Well, I understand. That’s how Spock was with Jim.”

Hikura let out another groan. “Are you trying to say that Pavel will end up realizing he doesn’t like boys and likes tribbles then,” Hikaru joked morbidly.

Sighing, Uhura looked down at him, her long black hair sliding down her shoulder and brushing his cheek. “No, I think Chekov will always like boys, at least that’s determined, unlike Spock who thought it was illogical for him to like males at first, even though he clearly did.”

Smiling slightly at her banter, Hikaru grasped some of her hair gently and swirled it around his fingers in thought. “Man, just looking at him with that thing, makes me wonder. It’s like I don’t even exist to him anymore, until I do something wrong.”

“You realize you’re jealous of a tribble right?”

“Do you realize you’re a terrible friend for making fun of me?”

“Do you realize that you’re freaking out over the fact he has a pet?”

“A pet he wants to make out with.”

She let out a short giggle at the thought. “I think he is just lonely sometimes. Ever since the shifts got rotated, you guys are nearly on opposite sleep cycles.”

Releasing Uhura’s hair, Hikaru sat up and sighed. “Maybe I am being hard on him, it’s just irritating. I want to take that thing and have Spock strand it on Delta Vega too.”

“Well, when he tried that on Jim, Jim just came back, I think the tribble will show up with a vengeance too and steal your ship, well your boyfriend for real this time. But really, you should just tell him you don’t like the tribble.”

Hikaru gave her a dumb look. “I tried half a dozen times. All I get is ‘Karuuuuu look ‘ow fluffy it izzzzz.” His loose attempt at Pavel was actually ultimately a good imitation and he pictured Pavel saying it again.

“Well try again, I’m sure if you’re at the point of arguing about it, it’s good and time to.”

Moving to leave, Uhura tossed him his PADD and sent him off with a “Go get him, tiger.”

Dreading opening the door, Hikaru rested his forehead against the wall and pondered kicking Jim and getting Spock to strand him on an ice planet so he wouldn’t have to admit to his boyfriend openly he was jealous of the fucking tribble.

But he was out of luck, just then Pavel opened the door and stood in the doorway glaring him down. “Excuse you. You live here you can come in without myself having to get the door for you.”

Hikaru grabbed Pavel in a quick embrace, hoping to just meld his feelings with the Russian. He was relieved when after a moment Pavel held him back just as tightly.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered into Pavel’s curls.

After lying down, Hikaru placed the growling tribble on the bedside table and shifted so Pavel’s head was on his chest.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong now?”

“I… hate your tribble and I want to strand it on Delta Vega,” he admitted, trying to get it over with quickly.

What he wasn’t expecting was the fit of laughter from Pavel, which faded into what sounded like hiccups. “Is that really it? You don’t like Annette?”

“You… named… it…”

“She sleeps with me when you’re not here, so I thought she needed a name, but anyway. You don’t like her? Is that the only reason you’ve been cranky?”

Hikaru stayed silent, not knowing whether to be pleased or mortified. “You don’t even look at me when I come back. You only look at that thing.”

Pavel pouted at him. “Well she’s the only one that will cuddle with me.”

Pulling Pavel closer, Hikaru groaned. “I will give you all the cuddles you want. But you have to get rid of it. It growls at me. GROWLS at me. A human.”

“She just wants me for herself,” Pavel replied.

“Give her back to McCoy. He’s already turning into the crazy Tribble lady.”

“Will it make you happy again Karu?”

“Yes.”

Pavel looked a little saddened, but agreed, placing a kiss on the corner of Hikaru’s mouth. “Okay. If you really want, but you have to keep that promise. You have to snuggle with me now, as much as possible.”

Hikaru kissed Pavel sweetly sealing the deal, and he swore he heard the tribble let out a whine of sorrow.

At the sound of their alarm, Hikaru accompanied Pavel to the med-bay to give McCoy the tribble back.

“Whaddaya want, I’m not on duty yet,” McCoy demanded crabbily, only opening the door enough for him to see out of.

“Hikaru is making me give Annette back to you.”

McCoy took the tribble with a brief fond look, but that was ruined by a crash somewhere behind him.

Hikaru watched as McCoy accidentally opened the door all the way and standing there was a half naked Spock and a very naked Jim in the background cursing over a broken vial of something.

Slipping a hand over Pavel’s eyes, Hikaru stood there dumb founded.

“You two didn’t see anything, because if you did, you’ll have a mysteriously painful physical next month,” McCoy hissed as the door whipped shut.

As they quickly returned back to their quarters, Pavel whispered, “all of this trouble over a tribble.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my several year old ficlets that I originally wrote for my main bae on tumblr.  
> I love tribbles.


End file.
